This invention relates to ceiling systems, and in particular, to an overall lighting and ceiling system offering economies in installation and improved appearance.
The prior art reveals a number of suspension systems for providing attractive ceiling, lighting and air supply functions to an enclosed space or volume. While these prior art designs work for their intended function, in general, they are characterized by complicated structures having a multiplicity of components. Consequently, the manufacturer or an associated distributor is required to inventory a large number of parts in order to service customers properly. In addition, prior art systems generally are not convertible in that the structural components required for a grid ceiling design are different from those required for a corridor or those required for one-way systems. Non-convertability adds to the storage and record-keeping problem of inventory control. Prior art systems also have been deficient in that fixture placement in a system heretofore has controlled the number and placement of all other panels used to define the ceiling plane of the space under consideration.
The system disclosed hereinafter overcomes these prior art deficiencies by utilizng a novel main runner member which includes a lower formation defining a cavity for receiving support accessories, such as air pattern blades, utility hangers when the system is used in a one-way ceiling pattern, or for installation of partition sections, the partition sections serving as space dividers. The main runner also permits ready interconnection of air supply system air boots where the lighting system is used in air transfer applications. The main runners are interconnected along a unique hanger which permits easy installation, but effectively locks the main runners in position. Preferably, the length and width dimensions of the luminaire or fixture, terms used interchangably in this specification, are equal to the length and width dimensions of any associated accoustical ceiling panels and the fixture/panel position may be varied as needed.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a low-cost lighting system.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lighting system utilizing a main runner structure which facilitates interlocking components of the lighting system.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lighting system having a main runner structure formed to hide from view any division line between various painted finishes of the runner structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lighting system having a main runner structure which has a lower formation designed to accept a variety of support accessories easily.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.